The subject matter disclosed herein relates to imaging systems, and more particularly, to a re-engagement assembly to re-engage disengaged gear teeth back to correct engagement within a gantry of an imaging system.
In computed tomography (CT) or positron emission tomography-computed tomography (PET/CT), a CT scanner or combined PET/CT scanners are included in a gantry, where responses of a subject of interest to some specific exposure, such as X-ray radiation and/or gamma-ray radiation, can be detected for imaging. A gantry driving mechanism, such as motor(s) and gear(s), enables the gantry to rotate and/or move with respect to the subject of interest to obtain images. As such, gear teeth positioning is vital to CT and/or PET/CT imaging, where the location and/or rotation is being constantly tracked, and any misalignment and/or disengagement of the gear teeth may cause issues. For example, when gear interfaces are exposed to vibrations (e.g., seismic event) the gear teeth may jump (e.g., gear teeth disengage from proper meshing and/or skip teeth) and lose the valuable positioning (e.g., important position).